1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of networks. More specifically, the present invention relates to proxying.
2. Description of the Related Art
A proxy element is often used in communication networks, including those that support directory service transactions and traffic. In general, the proxy is transparent to both the clients and the servers. When a client initiates a session to request data from a server, the client establishes a session with the server. The proxy terminates the client's session ‘pretending’ to be the server. The proxy then initiates a connection to the appropriate server and ‘bridges’ the client session to the server connection while monitoring the session.
FIGS. 1A-1B illustrate a conventional technique for processing of a directory request message at a proxy. FIG. 1A illustrates copying of a directory request message for transmission of the directory request message. A directory request message 101 is received by a proxy 100. The proxy 100 is forwarding the directory request message 101 to an appropriate server, but with a new message identifier. The proxy 100 copies portions of the directory request message 101 up to the original message identifier into a memory 103. The proxy 100 then copies the new message identifier 104 into the memory 103. Finally, the proxy 100 copies the last portion of the directory request message 101, which is after the original message identifier, into the memory 103 after the copied new message identifier 105.
FIG. 1B illustrates transmission of a new directory request message. The proxy 100 assembles the copied sections and added section of information into a new directory request message 108. The proxy 100 then passes the newly assembled directory request message 108 to a network interface 107. The proxy 100 transmits the directory request message 108 with the network interface 107.
Conventional techniques for updating of directory messages may require a proxy to copy, disassemble, update and reassemble the directory message. As a result, the update of the directory request message may require extra memory space for copying original sections of directory messages and for copied update information. Further, the update of directory messages consumes processing resources of the proxy. Generally, the speed of communication between a client and a server is limited by the efficiency with which the proxy to processes directory messages. More efficient techniques are desired.